Azumanga Crisis!
by Coldbloodonmysword
Summary: Hell breaks out in Japan, can the girls survive? Update: IT IS FINALLY OVER! THE END IS UP!
1. A quick meeting

_**I OWN NATHING! NAAAAAATTTTHHHINNNG! Not even some socks... Help me out?**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell rang. Ayumu's head jerked up. She had fallen asleep again! She looked around, and saw outside, mobs of people were attempting to leave, while another group was attacking and mauling the citizens. She got up, and walked out. She looked to the right, and saw Tomo round the corner. Ayumu gave chase, trying to find out what in the holy merciful hell was happening.

"Tomo! Wait!" She shouted, as Tomo rounded another corridor. Tomo stopped dead in her tracks. She turned, and saw Ayumu, nearing her and panting.

"Osaka! Hurry!" she grabbed Ayumu's arm and led her to a window nearby. She looked out it, and looked at Ayumu. "Ok. When I say 3, you jump!"

"Wha???" Ayumu said, backing up. "No thanks. Have you forgotten we are on the 4th floor?" She then heard a screech, saw a creature with an Oil-black skin round the corner, and stare at them.

"Oh shi... 3!" Tomo shouted, kicking the window into peices and throwing Ayumu out. She then was jumped by the creature, and as she fell, she heard sounds of a scuffle. She flipped over, and saw an open trash bin 3 feet under her, full of bags. She hit it hard, and the lid closed as she blacked out.


	2. Meeting one of them

After about an hour, Ayumu awoke, and she sat up, hitting her head on the lid of the dumpster as she did so. She heard some footsteps outside, and could only hope. The lid opened and light flooded in, and someone grabbed her arm and tossed her out. She rolled on the ground, and saw it was a boy she recongnised... It was the kid Yukari stole the bike from! She tried to get up, and he met her attempts with an uppercut to the jaw, sending her backwards onto her ass. She wiped some blood from her mouth and looked up. The boy stopped moving... he just stood there... then, the boys head split open into fours, like a blooming flower. Ayumu sheilded herself from the bloodspray, and saw that a long black tentacle was extending from his throat. She crawled backwards, rolled over, and pushed herself up as fast as she could, and bolted. She neared the gate when something grabbed her and pulled her into a bush. It was Tomo! She was fine!

"Tomo! Are you ok?" She asked, hugging her friend.

"We gotta hurry, I found Yomi!" She said, dragging her friend out.

After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at an alleyway, and Tomo showed her a door hidden behind some garbage. She knocked thrice, a viewhole opened, and Yomi peered out, unlocked the door, and let them in.

"Hurry, they're coming!" She said, closing the door...


	3. Home base

Ayumu rushed forward and hugged Yomi as tight as she could.

"Constricting... air... help...!" Yomi gasped.

"Oooopsies! Sorry." Ayumu said, releasing Yomi.

"Yes. Well, Tomo, Ayumu, come. I have something to show you." She said, leading them towards a hallway, and brought them to a room with a window near it. "One-way glass." She said, knocking on it.

"What the holy hell is that?" Tomo yelled, pointing at the creature in the room. The creature was similar to what Ayumu saw. Its head had burst open also, the same tentacle extending from the middle of the 4 head blooms.

"Ooooh! I know that thingy! I saw it. Freaked the crap out of me." Ayumu said, a drowsy, half awake smile on her face.

"How the hell do you smile while saying something like THAT?!" Tomo yelled. Ayumu simply shrugged. They heard a shriek, and looked back in the room. The tentacle began to leak a black ooze, like the oil covering... those creatures. The ooze covered the creature, the tentacle burst, and the head rerolled itself together.

"Jesus Motherfucking Christ!" Tomo shouted. She readied her weapon, then, looked at her hands. She had no weapons. "Hey! Defenseless woman nearby!"

"Oh! Weapons! Of course." Yomi said, with a smile. She lead the girls to a back room, and had twin swords and some guns on the table. The swords gleamed in Tomo's eyes.

"Move bitches! Come to mommy!" Tomo happily squealed, shoving Ayumu and Yomi aside, and running to the blades.

"So, these are mine?" Ayumu said, grabbing the twin desert eagles. Yomi nodded.

"Where on the hell did you find these Yomi?" Tomo said, checking her blades. "These things are Top-Notch!"

"Hey, I'm not a dumb bimbo. I _did_ have contacts before this shit happened." Yomi said, checking the creature.

"Well, we still gotta find Chiyo-Chan, Kagura, Sakaki, and Kaorin!"

Ayumu giggled, and Tomo turned to face her. "What's so funny?" Tomo asked.

"Imagine Chiyo." Ayumu said.

"OK." Tomo said.

"Now imagine her as a stripper." Ayumu said, before giggling hysterically.

"Aiiiiiah... Osaka... shes only 13..." Tomo said, looking at Ayumu.

"It's still funny." Ayumu said.


	4. First Blood

"It's still funny." Ayumu said, and as she finished her sentence, she heard a smash, and a scream. Well, two screams, one human, one inhuman, as if someone was drowning above water. Osaka and Tomo whirled around, and saw Yomi under the creature from the room.

"Fucking help me!" Yomi screamed, trying to push it off of her, the creature was gnashing and trying to get to her neck. Ayumu dropped both her guns and jaw, paralyzed in shock. Tomo rushed forwards, slashed, missed, and was met by a claw to the face, knocking her backwards and into a table. Yomi screamed, Ayumu stood aghast, and Tomo struggled to regain her balance. Yomi kicked at the creatures knees, but then felt a sharp, piercing pain in her neck. The pierce became a tear and bite-tear repetition. Within seconds, Yomi gurgled and her eyes fell back. Ayumu snapped out of it, grabbed her pistols, and took a running jump, used the creature as a stool, and jumped off of it. She spun around, and opened fire. The girl had amazing accuracy, each bullet meeting the creatures skull. It fell over, limp as Yomi. Ayumu, still in midair, spun around, and neared the ground. Thinking fast, she landed into a roll, and stood up. She ran over to Tomo, and helped her up.

"You ok?" Ayumu said, brushing herself off.

"Am _**I **_ok? Are YOU ok? That was fucking EPIC! How'd you manage-" Tomo manager to gasp out, speechless from the recent sight.

"Don't know. Spur of the moment I guess." Ayumu shrugged off the notion, and looked at Yomi. "Uh... She is definately dead. Yeah." She walked over to Yomi's body. The 17 year old's throat was mangled like a million bloody ribbons.

"Now what?" Tomo shouted.


	5. Tha bomb

Ayumu stood up. "Tomo. We NEED TO FIND THE OTHERS." She walked over to a door she had seen when they walked into the weapon room. Ayumu loked at it, and saw wires leading into the door. "Must be the basement." She muttered. and followed the wires to a closet. She fired at the circut the wire led to, and the door flew open. She walked down the steps, followed by a confused Tomo.

"Tell me again WHY we are going down here?" Tomo said, and followed Ayumu around the corner. She saw Ayumu looking around, curious. She heard a voice from another hall.

"HEY! You two!" It called, followed by another voice, both were from girls. "YEAH! Come HERE!" Ayumu, spun, and ran in the voices direction. She saw that two figures were behind a glass door. She immediately recognized them. It was Sakaki and Kaorin. Ayumu signaled them to move, and shot the door. Sakaki stepped out, followed by Kaorin. Then, as if their ears were virgins, a screech broke their ear cherry. Ayumu sighed. "These fuckers?" She spun, and readied her guns, crossing so her left arm was to the right, and right to the left. She had seen the pose in movies, and wanted to try it. Tomo howled and rushed forwards. She used her speed to propel her forward thrust jump, slashing through the intruders. The upper torsos fell, and the tar-like substance oozed. She landed on her knees, and Ayumu looked on in amazement.

"Goddamn girl! And you say I am nuts? Your moves make it look like we are in an anime!" She tooke the girls hands, and led them upstairs. On the way, Sakaki stepped on some glass, wished she wasn't barefoot, but then stepped into some of the Tar-like substance. She tried to wipe it off, but some seeped into the cut. She rushed up the stairs, and felt a writhing in her stomach. Sakaki didn't know it, but she was a ticking biological timebomb, and the timer was set to thirty seconds.


	6. A second and third grave

Sakaki's stomach pain grew and grew. "Damnit! Ayumu, I don't feel goo-" At that second, Ayumu turned around, but something was different. Her eyes. They were, dare she think it... glowing? Ayumu glared at Sakaki, and was surprised as she saw into the organs of the biological bomb. She could see the tar in her. She tossed her pistols in the air, and caught them, doing her crossover draw move. Kaorin looked at her wide eyed.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" She yelled, trying to smack Ayumu's guns away. Ayumu just looked at Kaorin.

"She is infected. Don't believe me? Watch." She motioned towards the confused Sakaki. Just then, the tetacle burst from her mought as Sakaki grabbed her throat as if she was being choked. Ayumu fired at the tentacle, and watched as it receded.

"Oh shit. Now I am fucked. And I was only in two chapters!" Sakaki cried, falling to her knees. "Please!"

"Chapters? What the crap are you talking about?" Ayumu muttered, and chambered the bullets.

"Wait." Kaorin said, and she took a desert eagle from Ayumu. She cocked it. "I'll do it." Ayumu was startled. She had recently noticed Kaorin's infatuation with Sakaki.

"O...k." Ayumu said, and Sakaki looked forwards, crying heavily. Kaorin walked up to Sakaki. They both had tears coming from their eyes, but only Sakaki was weeping loudly. Kaorin rested the gun on the top of Sakaki's head. Thoughts raced through her head. "Goodnight, My love." She spoke softly, with a hint of regret in her voice. Sakaki looked up, betrayed. The gun now rest on her left eye. Sakaki had also seen the attention Kaorin was giving her. She knew that Kaorin never slept before she was asleep, she felt the gentle kiss. Now, she felt it again, as Kaorin sealed the last seconds with a kiss. She then placed the gun on Sakaki's eye, looked away, and pulled the trigger. A loud bang was heard as Sakaki's head burst open, splattering brain around. Kaorin looked up. "It's only just begun." She said, as she placed the gun in her mouth. Ayumu saw this, and rushed forwards, but was brought back into reality as she heard another bang. Just as quickly as Sakaki went, Kaorin did too. Ayumu cradled the body of Kaorin, holding her tight. "WE HAD HER! Right there..." She checked in the mouth, but needed no confirmation. Kaorin had tilted the gun up, and blew the entire back of her skull onto the wall. Tomo just stood by, in shock. Ayumu began sobbing, and she picked her desert eagle up, wiped away the tears, and looked at Tomo. "It's like she said. It's only just begun."


	7. A structural impediment

Ayumu placed the body on the ground, and walked outside. Tomo followed, and looked around. "Uh... Osaka?" Ayumu looked at Tomo. She pointed to a large, foreboding ruined building. Ayumu felt a strange, almost magnetic attraction to it.

"Tomo, we need to get there." She said, still staring at it. Tomo looked bewildered at Ayumu.

"Tell me WHY THE HELL we want to go there?"

"I dont know... I... I.. I just feel attracted to it.."

"Woah, you have feelings for that buildng?"

"Shut up you dumb broad."

"Yes Ma'am."

Ayumu felt more attracted magnetically to it each second. She began to dash towards it, but slowed when she came across a Parking Garage. Tomo caught up, out of breath. "Why... Can't... You... Just... walk?"

Ayumu just stared at it as if it was about to kill her. "No... I need to get through it!" She mad a mad dash into it, but was pinned by a scream, and Tar-beast lunging at her. Remebering Yomi's brutal death, Tomo ran forwards, took both swords, tossed them at the beast, sped forwards, jumped over it, landed, and caught her swords, watching as it fell into 3 equal pieces. Ayumu stared up. "More and more everyday I think you shouldn't play with those." She got up, dusted herself off, and heard a sound at the top floor. "This may sound Cliche, but, lets go investigate." She said. Tomo again was confused.

"Do you have a fucking deathwish?" Tomo said, hopping down the ledge. "I'm going. Good luck psycho." Ayumu shouted.

"Wait! Take this." Ayumu handed Tomo an earpiece. "And dont ever take it out." Tomo nodded, and walked off.


	8. Visions and an enemy

Ayumu dashed up the ramp, and scanned the area. She sniped out a lone Tar scout, and moved to the next ramp. Up there, a group of Tars were sleeping. She was surprised that the gunfire hadn't woken them up. She took aim, but fell backwards as her vision blurred, like static on a screen. She saw a face, and her vision returned. She got up, and the creatures were gone. She turned around and was met by a claw missing her face by mere millimeters, and shed was again blurred out. At first she thought she was knocked out cold, but she began having a dream. Had she fallen asleep, or was this another one of hose visions she had been having for the bast month, all of them the same. The one that intrigued her the most was reran.

_"Wake up." A voice said. She lifted her head up, and saw she was floating nude in a tank of liquid. She tried to speak, but all that came out were metallic groans. They were not from her though, as they were coming from the door in the back of the room. A scientist came up to the glass and tapped it. "Are you awake?" She nodded, and heard a familliar screech. The scientist waved it off. "Thats common here. Now, Just enjoy the ride." The man reached for a button, but then stopped. "Do you hear that? I believe its just Research and Devel-" The man was cut out by the door flying open, the Tar-Beings rushing in, screeching, and the man was pinned tot he glass, before being torn into shreds, all while she floated in the liquid, helpless. A being looked up, and clicked, but telepathically spoke. "Hello human, If I can call you that. We must not meet. Ever, so I am ejecting you." The creature hit the button the scientist was hoping to, and She was sent skyrocketing upwards._

Then, Ayumu snapped back to reality. She looked around, and realized she was on the top floor. She stood up, holding her head. "What in the hell... and how in the hell..

"Your up, good." A familliar voice rang from nearby. Ayumu turned around. She eyed from across the roof, none other than Minamo Kurosawa.

" Nyamo-sensei! Thank god you are here!" Ayumu said, rushing forwards, and stopping when she saw the dual SMGs in Minamos' hands. "What... what are you doing?"

"Nothing personal." Minamo smiled, and, without even aiming, fired a shot landing directly into Ayumu's shoulder. The pain slammed her into the zone of ass-kicking. She ran for cover, holding her arm, and loaded her pistols...


	9. Goodnight sensei

Ayumu stood and took aim, but was hit by 4 rapid shots to her leg. She didn't know Minamo was such a marksman, and that this could mean death. She rolled out, taking Minamo by surprise. she took 6 rapid shots into Minamos head, and returned to cover. "There." She said, under her breath. She peered out, and saw Minamo still standing. "What in the holy name of hell..." Ayumu hopped onto the concrete barrier she had hid behind, and lept from object to object, before landing on Minamo's shoulders, and front-flipping, pushing Minamo forwards, and sending herself falling. she thought fast, turning and grabbing the ledge at the last second. Minamo walked to the ledge. She looked as if she was in a trance, staring into the distance. She pulled Ayumu up by the arm, and threw her towards the cover, drawing her guns a second after. Minamo snapped out of her trance like state, and Ayumu saw Minamos wounds heal almost instantaneously. Ayumu knew she was screwed if she didn't think fast.

--

Tomo walked, simply ignoring the gun fire. She looked around, and saw an old Inn ahead. "Hey. I found some shelter, I'll wait for you." She heard a rustling in the bush, and readied her swords. Then, a patrol group of tars popped out. "Only 20?" She said, surveying the ambush..

--

Ayumu patched up a wound on her left breast, and popped out, firing upon Minamo. Then, much to Ayumu's surprise, she fell to her knees, in a defeated stance. Ayumu ran up, and and aimed at Minamo. "No tricks. Now, what are you doing?" Minamo opened her mouth, and a static like noise emitted. Ayumu stepped back. "SERIOUSLY. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DOING!" She loaded her guns, and waited. Minamo snapped into reality, and tried to get up.

"You... You gotta help me... I know where we are from... I know who made us..." Minamo struggled to get the words out.

"I know who made me! My mother and father! In a sleazy roadside Motel! Now, what were you doing?"

"You are wrong Ayumu! It goes deeper... Those dreams..."

"How do you know about the dreams?"

"I have them too... The answer is in The Good Times..." Minamo stopped, and fell forwards. Ayumu checked her pulse. Nyamo-sensei was dead. Ayumu heard Tomo slashing away, and slid down a pipe, rushing towards the sound. She came across Tomo, sitting on a bench and smoking a cigarette Ayumu could only guess she had found in the trash.

"Tomo! Your smoking?"

"Yeah I am Ayumu. Now, C'mon, "The Good Times Inn" Might be closed by now." Tomo said, walking off.

"The Good Times Inn... The Good Times..." Ayumu muttered, thinking. Then, she looked up, and rushed towards Tomo.


	10. Good Times pt 1 of 3

"Did you say Good Times?" Ayumu shouted.

"Mmmhm." Tomo said, tossing her cigarrete onto the ground. " I saw it up ahead. We'll rest there for the night."

--

The old wooden door opened, and Tomo stepped inside. "Hello? Man, sure is dark..." She muttered, and flipped a switch. The lights came on, and a haunting sight was laid before her eyes. Behind the reception desk, a womans body was severely mutilated, head torn down to bone and hair, torso ripped open and cleaned out, arms missing, legs broken. Even after all of the sights so far, this was fucked up. She went over, and took the master key from the corpse. Ayumu walked in, looked at the body with a giant grin, turned around, threw up, and turned back around, all while keeping the spaced out grin. Tomo woshed she knew what Ayumu was thinking...

Ayumu was having an idea... She took her favorite manga, Love Hina, and began killing people off in her head. She was jolted back to reality when Tomo kicked open the door to room 0120.

"Home sweet home..." Tomo said, walking over to the bathroom. "Yup, as I expected, sinks busted..."

Ayumu was on the floor, sleeping. Tomo heard something crash downstairs, and readied her blades...


	11. Good Times pt 2 of 3

NOTE: Azumanga Daioh isn't my creation... Damnit.

--

Tomo ran to the staircase, and looked downwards. Nothing. Looking around, she saw the Receptionists body was gone. Hearing a small, faint noise from behind her, she spun around, meeting a reanimated Receptionist. It caught her off guard, latching onto her shoulders and making her back up, falling down the stairs. As she tumbled, her swords broke free and went flying, She heard them clank, and stop. Then, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head as it hit the corner of the desk. She rolled over, pinning the creature down. She put her foot on it's throat, holding it down. She looked for her blades, and saw that one was in-between rails on the staircase banister. Thinking fast, she backflipped off of the Receptionist, landed on the end of the railing, and ran backwards up it, grabbing her sword, and flipping again towards the wall, pushing off of it. She propelled herself towards the creature, sticking the blade at it's neck, decapitating it in a swift blow. She rolled out of the fall, and turned. The receptionist fell to her knees, and dropped. The head however, sprouted small legs, and scurried towards her. Catching her once again off guard, it leapt at her throat, and bit into it. Tomo threw her head back, and screamed in agony. She began to swat at it, not able to cut it without risking her own neck. Each hit made it bite harder, and finally, Tomo fell to her knees, and everything began going dark.

Ayumu awoke, hearing screams. She grabbed her pistol, and ran out, seeing Tomo being attacked. She panicked, not knowing what to do. Then, she saw Tomo fall forwards. She shot the creature, obliterating it. She ran up to Tomo, checking her pulse.


	12. Good Times pt 3 of 3

DISCLAIMER: I... uh... do not own... Azumanga Daioh, but... I might be battling Fade to Osaka one day for control of it!

--

Ayumu grabbed tomo's wrist, checking for a pulse. However, when she didn't feel one, she feared for the worst. Then she checked for a heartbeat. There was a small fluttering "ba-dum" in her, but it was slowing. Ayumu immediately began to administer CPR to The Wildcat. Finally, Tomo's eyes opened, in mid-CPR from Ayumu. She pushed her off, and wiped her mouth. "Ah! What the hell are you? A lesbo?" She shouted, looking at Ayumu. "N...No... I was just saving your life!" She retaliated, and waited for the Wildcat's response. It finally came. "Oh... that's uh... too bad.." Ayumu sweatdropped, slightly freaked out. Tomo, realizing what she just said, blushed. "I mean... uhm... LET'S KILL STUFF!" She yelled, hoping to cause Ayumu to forget. Ayumu just sighed. "It's in here somewhere..." Ayumu muttered, looking around. Finally, she moved a bookcase away, revealing a small doorway. She stepped in, and immediately a small light came on. A man's voice came in from nowhere, startling Ayumu. "Mwahahahaha! Miss Kasuga! Do not be afraid! I just want to see you!" Finally, she saw a yellow, cat-like creature walk into the light. "Ah! Chiyo-Chan's father?!" She exclaimed. "Yes! It is me! I must ask you something. My daughter is currently locked in room 426, and needs your help! She seems to be controlled, and I ask you to help her." Ayumu vacantly stared. "O..Ok..." She replied, and Chiyo's father smiled. "Thank you, I must go now." he said, and he melted slowly, much to Ayumu's terror. Ayumu stood up, and the bookcase door opened, letting her out. 'What the fuck happened?!" Tomo asked, worried. "Room... 426..." Ayumu said, running up the stairs.

--

She got to the room, and shot the lock, opening it, walking in with Tomo. Chiyo was nowhere to be found. Then, suddenly, Chiyo appeared in front of their eyes, hers glowing a violet red, full of hatred. "You! You motherfucking fool's have brought me pain my entire life, now, you will pay for all of your goddamn sins!" She shouted, as she jumped up, her pigtails peircing the ceiling, holding her in mid-air. Ayumu gasped at the young girls language. Her voice was split, with a deep, evil voice, and Chiyo's voice. Chiyo pointed at Tomo. "YOU! YOU CAUSED ME SO MUCH GODDAMN PAIN! WHY? WHY? YOU FIND IT FUCKING FUNNY? YOU KNOW WHAT _I_ FIND FUNNY? THE THOUGHT OF YOUR HEAD UNDER MY FOOT, YOUR INTESTINES AROUND YOUR NECK AND IN MY HAND, AND YOUR ENTIRE FUCKING BODY COVERED IN SLASHES, EXPOSING LITTLE PEICES OF BONE MATTER, AS THIS ROOM IS PAINTED WITH YOUR CRIMSON BLOOD!" Tomo, hearing this, sweatdropped. "Um... I'm sorry?" "SORRY? WHERE THE FUCK WAS THE SORRY'S THE OTHER TIMES? HMM? THERE WAS NONE!" Her pigtails began an almost walking motion across the ceiling to Tomo, pointing at her. "NO! TODAY, YOU WILL BE MINE TO HURT, MINE TO FUCK UP! AND HERE IT COMES!" The thirteen year old dropped from the ceiling, and her pigtails elongated to a sword's distance, and sharpness. Ayumu had feared this. The pigtails now controlled her. Ayumu began firing at a pigtail, and the bullets hit it, causing it to bleed and chip off. The sharp tip was fragmented and went into Ayumu's hand. The 13 year old spun around, her voice fluttering between Normal Chiyo and Evil. "YOU FUCKING BITCH! I SWEAR, I WILL BATHE IN YOUR BLOOD! I- Please! Help me Miss Osaka! Help me! SHUT UP YOU FUCKING LITTLE RUNT! I WILL FUCKING ASSIMIALTE YOU! YOU ARE MY HOST! MY LIFE LINE! MY ONLY CHANCE AT WORLD DOMINTA- The other pigtail! Quickly Miss Osaka! Miss Tomo! I want you to- DIE, YOU FUCKING WORTHLESS SHITS!" Chiyo lunged at Ayumu, and Tomo took a quick stab through the other pigtail. She must of hit some sort of critical-point, as the pigtail bled severely, and then, fell over. "NO! YOU FUCKING BITCHES! DO NOT THINK THIS IS THE END! IT IS NEVER GOING TO END! HAHAHAHAHAHAH- AH! AAAAAAAAH!" Chiyo dropped to her knees, and fell over. Tomo and Ayumu waited for hours, and finally Chiyo got up. "Wha... what happened?" Ayumu explained the whole thing, making Chiyo blush at her own foul language. "Well, at least they aren't controlling me anymore! Oh! And Miss Osaka, I found this!" She ran to the rooms closet, throwing it open, revealing tunnels. "C'mon! Let's check it out!" Chiyo said, looking at Ayumu. "Wait.." She said, and gave Chiyo one of her guns. "Mi- Miss Osaka? You want me to use this?" "Mmmhm." Ayumu said, entering the tunnels with Tomo and Chiyo in trail.

--

Finally, the tunnel ended, and the Girls emerged in a small room, with 2 elevators at the end. Ayumu began feeling a magnetic attraction to the building, and decided to head, with Tomo and Chiyo, of course, to the bottom floor. However, Tomo wanted to ride in her own damn elevator, and followed them, in a seperate one. Halfway down, Tomo's elevator stopped, and the ceiling began to buckle. "What in the Fuck?" The wild cat asked, wondering what was happening. Then, out of nowhere, a tar-covered tentacle came down and wrapped around her neck. It began to slowly squeeze, and lift her. She felt her air supply running low, and then, everything went dark, with a crack as the tentacle broke her neck, and dropped her and the elevator. The elevator stopped at the bottom floor, and opened, revealing to a waiting Chiyo and Ayumu, a frail, 17-year old with a fatally broken neck. Ayumu gasped, and Chiyo began to tear up. If the passage was never shown, she thought, Tomo would be alive... Ayumu stepped forwards, and took Tomo's swords, handing them to Chiyo. "M... Me?" Ayumu took back her gun, and walked towards a large door, which opened, slowly revealing a large, arena like room, with a large hole at the end. A scientist walked out onto a ledge above the girls. "Welcome... Welcome home, Experiment 1995."

(Now, was that a long chap or what?)


	13. The End

Alright Guys. Sorry this took so long, but here it is, probably a year too late. If you are still reading this, congratulations. You have also gotten the pleasure of knowing that THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL. (AND THE TAR BEHEMOTH IS NOT A RIPOFF OF OUROBOROS. IT WAS WRITTEN BEFORE RE5)

Ayumu looked around. Inside, the room seemed to be an arena. Ayumu motioned for Chiyo to wait. She went inside, and the door closed. A robotic voice echoed in the room. "Please step into the chamber." A hole in the floor opened, and a blue chamber, resembling an elevator, rose out. Ayumu had a bad feeling, but was enticed. She stepped into it, and looked out. The doors closed, and it shuddered, beginning a descent. Ayumu passed darkness, and then saw, out of the glass doors, large green fluid-filled tubes, each with a person it it, hooked up. Out of nowhere, Ayumu heard the chamber shudder again, and then a horrific metallic screech as the chambers mechanism broke, and she plummeted. Bracing herself, the chamber fell into a basin of water, becoming totally submerged. Terrified, Ayumu pounded on the glass doors, then remembered she had a gun. Firing it to break the glass, the bullet stopped dead, and dropped to the floor.  
"Damn it!" Ayumu gasped, seeing the glass wasn't gonna give. Just then, she saw what resembled a large, tarry finger grip the chamber, and pull it out. Bringing her face to the glass, she saw a large face roar at her. The creature sat in the middle of the room, the green tubes surrounding the room, a massive behemoth of tarrish materials. In it, she could see human remains floating in it. Wrapping an oily tentacle around the top of the tube, and with a twist, it snapped the top off, and tilted the opening towards it. Ayumu found herself staring into the gaping maw of the beast, and was slipping. Quickly, she grabbed the metal grate floor, and grabbed her pistol before it fell out of reach. Firing at the beast, she could hear the floor under the beast creaking. The floor gave way at about the same time as the pods metal grate floor did, and despite Ayumu's cries of protest, she could see she was plunging into the hole in the floor.

Ayumu fell, fell, fell. Fell for what seemed like hours, although a minute had passed. She looked to her right, and saw a service ladder, grabbing it. Lucky for her, it was being retracted upwards. Lucky for it, she wasn't moving fast enough. It began to climb up. Soon Ayumu felt the creatures warmth radiating near her. Terrified, she had to climb as fast as humanly possible.

-------------------------------

"CRUSH" was what the behemoth's tiny mind was screaming. The driving force between it and her imminent doom. It enjoyed this scream, as it made it feel important. Plus, maybe the "MAN" will respect him after he kills the "GIRL", he thought. Maybe, he will let him see this "OUTSIDE" the "MAN" spoke of. He did not want to be a "FAILURE" as he referred to him. An experiment with infusing the Tar-beings with a mixture of a brain and an AI interface, it was now capable of thoughts, emotions, and, worst of all, pains. It hated the 'pains'. The "MAN" would test him under these 'pains', and then seal it into it's vault. It's vault was nothing more than a room, with a vent. It had to act fast, as it was nearing the "GIRL". It's fist went out, and connected with the "GIRL"s ankles.

-------------------------------

Ayumu could feel herself pinned to the wall by this monstrous mass, and felt all the feeling become wavering in her legs, and she fell forwards onto the "creature"s arm, and slowly dragged her legs through the tarrish substance, before reaching for the ledge of the circular ring on the floor, pulling herself up, and quickly crawling to Chiyo, waiting back near the elevator. The hand of the creature busted upwards, and felt around, just missing Ayumu. "When I say 3... dash to the exit, around the arm!" Chiyo nodded at Ayumu's order. "One.... Two.... THREE!"

It could hear the doors slide open at the other side of the room. It knew the "GIRL" was gone, and the "MAN" was coming. It would call him a "FAILURE". But would it take it? Not this time. Sure enough, it heard the voice of the "MAN" from the catwalks above the room. "What a pitiful failure I have created!" The bag of flesh echoed. Then, it snapped, reached out, grabbed the "MAN", and pulled him down into it's hole, knowing that he was it's.

--------------------------------

Ayumu and Chiyo reached the end of a hall, and entered what appeared to be a control room. Ayumu opened a computer file under her name on a nearby terminal. She read out loud.

**"April 26, 2008 - Drs. Arnolds and Luce**

Experiment 42695, 'A.Y.U.M.U'

Subject shows great growth in all fields, passing the Nielsson-Rorsbarn test with a perfect score today.  
Remaining weaknesses are in fields of space manipulation, with projected projection length of 4 miles, with a rest period of 20 minutes.

Final test for subject 'A.Y.U.M.U' is on June 2nd, 2009."

Ayumu closed it. She was confused. Clicking, she found a memo.  
**  
"April 28, 2008**

URGENT MEMO TO ALL STAFF

During the weekly projection test, subject 42695, also known as 'A.Y.U.M.U', projected herself upwards through the ceiling, into sector 12-AYB. Any personnel trained in dealing with a "A.Z.U" project experiment are requested to travel to 12-AYB and secure 42695 A.S.A.P, preferably alive, although by this point, enough tissue samples have been collected from the "A.Z.U" projects to create the final product.

Thank you for your time. -Dr. Middleton"

Thoughts raced in her head. This place seemed too familiar to her. "Miss Osaka?" Chiyo voiced from the back. "Are you OK?''  
"Yeah." she replied, and opened a third file.

**"April 29, 2008**

Memo

Thanks to co-operation, subject 42695 was safely secured, and is being held in extreme captivity. The most recent news is experiment 42695's decline in participation in today's emotion test. Approached with the McManus test, she did not execute the test subject, and was returned to her cell.

In other news, Dr. Green was assaulted by experiment "R.o.S.E". When she went to lead her out to her Nielsson-Rorsbarn test, "R.o.S.E" reportedly shouted at Dr. Green, and ignited her lab coat. Dr. Green has suffered many second-degree burns, and is in ICU.

Remember! Friday is Casual Friday! -Dr. Middleton"

Ayumu turned from the computer, noting a large, single button in the middle of the room, outlooking the vast network of green, human vats she had seen. Taking a risk, she pressed the button. The window in the room became a screen interface, and asked for a password. Unsure, she went back to the terminal. She accessed the files of Dr. Middleton, which had no password set. Finding a file labeled Password, she opened it.

"

**"Although", she said,  
"You may think you have won,  
Understand this.  
My life can never end,  
Unlike yours.**

It's curtain call,  
Shall we dance?  
**  
These walls scream to me,  
Hell breaks loose,  
End times are here.**

Coming to grips with myself,  
Under these fleshy wraps,  
Rests a tamed beast,  
Escape, my beast, Es-fucking-cape. " "

Ayumu hit the panels. "Damn it! Cryptic poetry! Every other word? 'Although said may you won?' No... 'Although You Understand My Unlike'? No! Wait..." She stared at the screen. "The oldest trick in the book... The first letter trick! 'AYUMU IS THE CURE' ." She dashed to the button, and saw a panel had flipped down. Typing the password, she cheered in triumph. Chiyo stared on. Ayumu was fronted by a prompt. "Purge Facility? Y/N" She thought. typing N. Another prompt appeared "Release Prototypes? Y/N" This Ayumu pressed yes for. Chiyo headed to the terminal. She found a file labeled "42695's departure."

**"May 4th, 2008**

42695's departure

After being deemed ready, subject 42695 had her mind erased, her false memories implanted, her code word programmed, and sent to her indicated agency family.

Good luck 42695, and don't activate before you are needed. Please. -Dr. McManus, head of neuroresearch"

Chiyo thought. Agency family? Miss Osaka's "Family" worked here? Ayumu was scanning a list of prototypes, released or withheld. She finally found something odd. "Hey, it's that McManus guy we keep reading about.... Purge!" She presses the button, and watched as the green fluid drained out, and he slowly awoke. Pounding on the glass, he screamed silence, and then stopped, as a metal stake extended through his brain stem and out his mouth, and then retracted, leaving him dead. "Oops," Ayumu said. "You're dead now." She went up, and found a button that said "Launch Avenger". Bored, she pressed it. Listening, a room to her right rumbled, and then quieted. Ayumu motioned to Chiyo, and headed towards the room. As she moved, her arm pressed the "Purge Facility" option. She could hear the facility slowly groan, and the duo dashed into the room, finding it was a missile silo. Ayumu pointed to a ladder nearby. "There!" They climbed up, and out, and ran, finally outside. After about 15 minutes of running, and 4 miles later, the facility stopped sounding off, and Ayumu heard the facility's nuclear belch, as it purged itself. With the silo doors closed, they lived, hiding in a forest. "Well Ayumu, what now?" Chiyo asked.  
"Did you call me Ayumu?" She replied, and felt a hand on her shoulder, before one wrapped around her mouth. "Scream, and your brains can rejoin the earth."

END OF PART ONE. PART TWO COMING SOON.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author Notes:

IT TOOK FOREVER, And overcoming around 34-54 writers blocks, I wrote this to end the first "book" of Azumanga Crisis, and hopefully left ALOT of questions to answer in Azumanga Crisis! 2.

Also, I am featuring a contest. All you Deviant artists out there, draw your best images of either the Tar-beasts, or the Tar-Behemoth. The winners will get to help me name the tar-beast race, and have their images hyped in the Azumanga Crisis community. Post links to the drawings in your review!


End file.
